Legends Universe: Prologue
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story Prologue: The Legends Universe. Enter The Prologue. An Unimaginable Observer Watches, Waiting To Prevent A Horrible Outcome That Threatens All.


**Good evening reader. Welcome to The Legends Universe Prologue! You must be wondering, what kind of 'AU' piece of garbage is this and what does it have to do with the Kids Next Door? Well, my dear friend, this is the prologue to a new series of stories I started. You may be confused, but just know this, it makes more sense with an open mind.**

* * *

**Out of Mind Universe**

Oceans of fire illuminated the night sky.

The moon, bright orange and red, yellow tint cascaded and flowed through the dark void.

Green robes flowed through chilling gusts as the observers of reality witnessed the end of a world's evil. The Kids New Dictatorship had fallen; Bruce Uno and his Delightful Children had succeeded.

The Shimmer was his name. Or was it? At this point names meant little anything, just another whisper or echo. The Shimmer was what people called him. A glowing green lightbulb in the wind, striking terror in the hearts of poor souls who dare gaze too long.

Wherever The Shimmer went, death followed, or so witnesses believed. Up there on the moon, people were dying, engulfed in cataclysmic hellfire with no chance of escape.

Debris rocked through the night sky. Flaming wrecks of twisted metal burning up in the atmosphere. The Moon Base, a pillar of subjugation now rained down upon the liberated, cheers roaring across the world.

The story was over, The Shimmer had seen enough. Its shrouded form twisted and sauntered away through a tear in reality.

* * *

**Outside Reality**

The Shimmer had existed in darkness before time. The known universe was but a child to him. Events and lives were flies burning against zappers to it.

Time was but a concept, a theory, not fact. To The Shimmer, one's past hadn't yet occurred and another's future was present. To The Shimmer, events through known realities were occurring for it and it alone to bear witness.

The Shimmer floated through magnificent kaleidoscope light, falling upward towards darkness.

* * *

**Horizon Universe**

The Horizon Universe was a land The Shimmer had witnessed to death. Literally. The Sun was dying. Humanity, caught up in all of its petty kids vs. adults' squabbles had stunted the evolutionary growth of civilization. All kids could do was hope and adults can only cry.

It was a curious sight. For all of known existence, The Shimmer had always wound back here on Earth, any Earth. A god with no equal, always finding itself on some strange land with the same name

Perhaps this was the purpose of The Shimmer. Maybe it existed to discover why Earth was so relative. Why this insignificant marble throughout cosmos transcending through various realities mattered.

Yes, the fighting between adults and children was odd, but then again, not every Earth it encountered had such conflicts. The Shimmer had seen Earths where life was relatively normal.

The Horizon Universe was what undoubtedly would become of the conflict between this Kids Next Door and Adult Patriarchs. A feud destined for disaster.

The Shimmer looked around to slow bright light raining down intensely. The Death of the world was upon them all. The Shimmer turned to take its leave. Stepping through the portal, The Shimmer only slightly glimpsed a murky shadow.

* * *

**Outside Reality**

The Shimmer spun around, aiming to investigate the sight, only for the portal it cast to dissipate. Curious. Never once in The Shimmer's long enduring life had its powers failed as such.

* * *

**Horizon Universe**

Forcing a portal open, The Shimmer stepped through. The Shimmer stared through a shroud of its own making, finding a motionless dead world. The Shimmer glanced upward, finding a deader universe.

The Shimmer grunted as a dark shadowy murky veil began to eat away at its soul. Quickly, The Shimmer for the first time in its existence, made a dash for it, opening a portal and escaping from the first thing ever to strike fear into the heart of an endless being.

* * *

**Outside Reality**

The Shimmer gathered its bearings. It felt things, a sudden pit in its soul. The Shimmer felt anxiety, adrenaline, things it knew humans felt but never once capable of enduring.

The Shimmer flowed through nothingness falling through another portal.

**Shadow Play Universe**

* * *

The Shimmer fell through the portal head first, face slammed against winds as it descended from breathless altitudes. The human notion of evolution had been kind to The Shimmer. It simply lacked the organ necessary to depend on, such as lungs.

The Shimmer tilted its head, finding the dark shadow engulfing the Totalitarian KND Government run Earth.

Even from this high above the world, The Shimmer could isolate individual screams, individual panic, individual sudden lives seizing up as the darkness ensnared everything.

The Shimmer shot the shadow the dirtiest look it could before falling through another portal.

* * *

**Gilligan's Conundrum Universe**

Walking through a war torn New York, The Shimmer found itself contemplating events. A mysterious darkness was ensnaring whole Universes, rendering them sterile and dull.

The Shimmer had felt pain. Pain created by something it didn't understand.

* * *

**Beyond Reality**

The Shimmer was not without tricks. Reality was water. The Shimmer was a block of unrefined ice skimming the surface. Beyond Reality, The Shimmer could physically see universes and their respective Earths. There were millions, billions, numbers only The Shimmer could comprehend.

The Shimmer remained still as the universes flowed by. The Shimmer studied the pattern of darkening lights. Quickly, the shroud travelled from The Shadow Play Universe to the Gilligan's Conundrum Universe, engulfing it.

Yes. The Shimmer nodded. Following the shroud back, from Gilligan's Conundrum to Shadow Play, The Shimmer passed Horizon and happened upon universes it would more than likely never see again.

After what more than likely were years by human standards, The Shimmer found the source of this corruption. A single Earth, extending the darkness but not consumed by it.

The Shimmer tilted its head, puzzled by this universe. It was not outside the realm of disbelief that The Shimmer had yet to visit all Earths, but even then, it was surprising to find a universe this remote.

The Legends Universe.

A realm in which The Shimmer had yet to venture. But now the time has come. The source must be identified and deterred.

So The Shimmer opened a portal.

* * *

**Legends Universe**

The Shimmer found itself standing behind an oak tree. From the leaves, it was Summer. Around the glowing green being was what appeared to be a large tree house with the letter 'Q'.

So the Kids Next Door were a thing even here. Interesting.

Ahead of The Shimmer, a car filled with boxes pulled into a driveway. The house on the land currently had a 'sold' sign staked into the ground.

The observer of everything and nothing leaned against the oak.

The show was about to start.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ****I hope you enjoyed it. The Prologue is over. But, it is a Prologue so what happens next? Next: Numbuh 2030.**


End file.
